


Trouble Sleeping?

by GhostGirl33



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Grounding techniques, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm no expert tho, Kinda, M/M, Sleeping Together, They're best friends, Trouble Sleeping, Wooyoung always helps, Yeosang thinks too much, i don't know why, it's just soft, soft woosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl33/pseuds/GhostGirl33
Summary: Yeosang has a little trouble staying grounded. Luckily he has a great best friend who'll always help him out.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 55





	Trouble Sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have no idea why I wrote this...but enjoy the fluff!

_It’s been such a long day_ , Wooyoung thought as he curled up in bed. It’d been the last day of school before winter break, and his teachers had decided to cram as many due dates as they could into the last week. He’d been up till 1 AM last night finishing up an essay about the history of… something. “Whatever, at least I can sleep now,” he sighed, closing his eyes. He could finally relax, laying still in the dark quiet. Then he heard knocking from his bedroom window.

  


_What the actual fu-_ , he thought before looking out the window. Wooyoung didn’t know what to expect but he wasn’t particularly impressed to see his best friend, Yeosang at the window. Yeosang had a habit of doing this; sometimes he’d just show up at Wooyoung’s window in the middle of the night with no explanation.

  


Wooyoung laid in bed a bit longer staring at Yeosang. He was tired and already entering light sleep, his brain wasn’t working as quickly as he’d like. He had half a mind to just leave Yeosang out there. But then he looked at the time and saw it was just before midnight. _It’s not like I can send him away like this_ , he thought internally sighing. So he begrudgingly heaved himself out of bed, careful to open the window as quietly as he could and let his best friend in. The cold breeze chased away any warmth he was feeling from before, effectively waking him up, if only a little. He closed the window behind him and finally turned to his best friend. That's when Wooyoung noticed the other boy's clothes.

  


Yeosang was wearing his favorite set of pajamas. Wooyoung knew because he’d given them to the other for his last birthday. He also knew that they were silk and did nothing against the biting, winter breeze. That was only confirmed when he saw the slight tremble in the other’s clasped hands.

  


"How the fuck haven't you caught a cold yet?" Wooyoung scolded as he trailed his gaze up to meet Yeosang’s eyes. It was then that he realized that Yeosang wasn't looking at him. Instead, his eyes were glued to the floor. His posture was hunched, hands clasped like a child being scolded by their parents. But his face told a different story. His features were slack but his jaw was tense. The look in his eyes was distant and unfocused.

  


Of course Wooyoung knew that look, six years of friendship had taught him a lot. He knew better than to ask any more questions when Yeosang looked like that. He just took the boy's hand and led him to the small bed. Yeosang came willingly and flopped onto the bed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He probably did at that moment. Wooyoung just lay down beside him, nudging him over to make room for himself.

  


His eyes never left Yeosang's face. He still hadn't looked at Wooyoung, eyes just swimming in and out of focus, breathing shallow. His mind was probably far off in space and Wooyoung didn’t know what to do with this distance between them. Usually when Yeosang had that look on his face, he would drag him off to do something that would bring him back to earth. Last time, he took him to an ice cream shop talking mindlessly the whole way there. By the time they were paying for two cones, Yeosang had finally come back to himself, even cracking a smile when Wooyoung laughed loudly at his own jokes.

  


Still, this time it was late and he'd probably get in trouble if he went out so late. He looked over at his friend helplessly searching his face for an answer. But Yeosang remained still and staring, like a statue. Wooyoung moved closer, pressing up against the other's side. He could feel his erratic breathing. Wooyoung clung to his best friend's arm, and when that did nothing he pulled the other to his chest. He softly maneuvered Yeosang's face to the crook of his neck so he could breath. They stayed like that for a bit longer. Thankfully, the physical contact seemed to be calming him down, his breaths coming steadier against Wooyoung’s neck. When a hand clutched at Wooyoung's shirt he knew that the other boy had stopped drifting away.

  


"Could you- hold me a bit longer?"

  


The words startled Wooyoung because he hadn't expected Yeosang to say anything tonight. He expected him to fall asleep and wake up feeling like himself again. He scrambled to answer the boy back, while he still had the other’s attention.

  


"Yeah, of course." He replied, pulling the smaller boy impossibly closer. It's not like he was going to say no to his best friend. He was much too weak to ever say no to Yeosang. "Do you need anything else?" He whispered into the other’s hair, hoping he hadn't drifted away again. A minute passes by and Yeosang pulls away from him. Wooyoung almost yanks him back just to feel his heartbeat again, but he stops himself. It takes him a moment to realize that Yeosang was saying something.

  


"Just," he muttered shifting onto his back, "lay on top of me please."

  


"Okay," Wooyoung replied, a little too eagerly. He rolled over so that half his chest lay on top of Yeosang's. Then he slotted a leg between the other boy's, shifting his hips so he was comfortable. The whole time Yeosang just laid still, staring off again. "Is this good?"

  


Yeosang took a minute to focus on him, then he hummed an affirmative. "Feel... heavy now," he mumbled.

  


Anyone else wouldn’t have understood what Yeosang meant, but after six years of friendship, Wooyoung knew exactly what he meant. He was more than happy to ground his friend when he was drifting too far in his head. He was glad that he could be there for Yeosang when he was vulnerable like this; glad that he could put him back together again. Because he knows Yeosang would do the same for him.

  


He looked at the boy under him. He saw his eyes weren't as clouded, instead they lost focus before closing. With Yeosang asleep his chest now rose slowly, steadily. At some point, Yeosang had moved an arm to loosely hold Wooyoung around the waist. All that made Wooyoung breathe a little easier. Knowing his best friend was alright again, Wooyoung tucked his head into the crook of the other’s neck, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
